Turn Right and See The Fight?
''Turn Right and See The Fight? '' is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise The gang takes a trip to Right City not knowing what danger lives there! Synopsis In Fight All-Night 2 men are fighting. One of them jumps on the other one. Then a living boxing glove appears and grabs him. The glove throws him backwards and vanishes. The gang is driving to Right City. Shaggy says he can't wait to try Right Snacks. He said people claim they are better than Scooby Snacks. Shaggy looks out the window and sees a shop. Shaggy tells Fred that the shop might have Right Snacks. Fred stops. It cuts to a scene with Shaggy buying a box of Right Snacks. He pays for them, walks outside and tries one. He spits it out and screams. He tells Scooby that somebody is trying to poison him with Right Snacks. The gang is in Right City and Scooby and Shaggy walk one way and Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk another way. Scooby and Shaggy see cool costumes and put them on. A man walks up to them and says "It's me Peter, I see you found the costumes Brad, now go up there. I have to work on updating Fight All-Night being the owner." He pushes Scooby and Shaggy onto a staircase and leaves. At the top of the staircase, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves in a room. They look up and see a woman named Helen. She is about to attack Scooby and Shaggy when the living boxing glove appears and hits her away. Scooby and Shaggy run away. After Scooby and Shaggy tell the gang, Fred decides to split up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They see a black button and go tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Velma picks up a black button. Just then Scooby and Shaggy run in. Shaggy shows Velma the black button he found and Velma shows Shaggy the one she found. Velma asks Shaggy who wears black buttons. Just then the boxing glove appears and the chase scene starts. When it's over the living boxing glove hits a wall and so do Shaggy and Scooby. Fred runs over and grabs the boxing glove. He pulls it off and sees a person in a green costume. Fred grabs the green mask and pulls it off. It was Peter. He wanted to make his favorite fighters win every fight. Peter also said he took a green costume that made him invisible when he put the boxing glove on. Scooby cheered "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Peter *Helen Villains *Living Boxing Glove Culprits *Peter Reason Peter wanted to make his favorite fighters win every fight. Locations *Right City **Fight All-Night Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff